Not here nor there
by Quezacolt
Summary: A 38 minutes missing scene. John watches over Elizabeth. (JohnElizabeth)


_Not here nor there_

_Author's note: The song is by Three doors down – Kryptonite. I'm going back to school next week, so I'm posting as many stories as I can. I won't have as much time when I'm transitioned into year 10. _

_Summary: A 38 minutes missing scene. John watches over Elizabeth. (JohnElizabeth) _

His body wasn't moving, spread out in the interior of the ship, as the doctors, nurses and Carson Beckett tried desperately to revive him.

John Sheppard watched, standing amongst all the confusion, staring at his own body as they tried to restart his heart with the paddles.

He watched Elizabeth stand, an unreadable emotion shining in her eyes as McKay stood beside her, glancing from Elizabeth to John with slight suspicion in his eyes.

Could it be true his feeling for his fearless leader were actually returned? Taking at step toward her worried form, John gently ran his finger along her cheek. Her eyes ran up to his, and although he sensed she couldn't see her, he grinned anyway.

_I took a walk around the world to Ease my troubled mind _

_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time _

_I watched the world float to the dark Side of the moon _

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah _

Her eyes still held worry as he leaned toward her. He gently placed his hand at the back of her neck and lowered his lips to hers, gently kissing her. He was surprised when her eyes widened in shock. He pulled back quickly and watched her and her hand rose her mouth, she stared up at him, and barely under her breath, he heard her whisperer 'John…'

_I watched the world float to the Dark side of the moon _

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you _

_I really don't mind what happens now and then _

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

He grinned, raising his hand to caress her cheek, when he felt his heart erupt in pain, he gave her a panicked look when he opened his eyes to find himself looking into Carson's.

"Welcome back lad." Carson said, a smile gracing his features. John coughed in response, his eyes traveling to where Elizabeth stood, a smile on her face as she stared at him.

And all he could do was smile.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might...Kryptonite _

And now as she wanted to know what he had been going to say when he knew he was going to die, he said 'look after each other'. He didn't plan on telling her he was going to say he loved her, he wished they had spent more time together, he wasn't going to tell her he had planned to thank for her for believing in him, and telling her he wished they had spent more time together, that he wished he had worked up the nerve to ask her on a date, perhaps a moonlight dinner, or picnic on the beach.

Instead he denied it all and she walked away, a small smile on her face as the memory of his near death weighed down heavily on both of their hearts.

_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I willk__eep _

_You took for granted all the times I Never let you down _

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if Not for me then you would be __dead _

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground _

As John woke slowly, now almost a year later, smiled contently as the figure next to him shifted in her sleep, turning in his arms as she curled up, and he gently caressed her cheek. He loved Elizabeth Sheppard with all his heart, he grinned slightly as she mumbled something unintelligible, felling back into a deeper sleep and taking John with her.

He loved her, and she loved him.

_If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might...Kryptonite _

Some things never change.

_If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman _

_If I'm alive and well, will you be There holding my hand _

_I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might...Kryptonite_

_THE END_


End file.
